Visões
by Madge Krux
Summary: Uma fic diferente e emocionante... está em andamento!


**Fic 33: Visões**

Nanda foi a primeira a acordar, na verdade não havia dormido. Há dias estava inquieta.

V: Já acordada???

Nanda: Sim... bom, na verdade nem dormi!!!

V: O que está acontecendo com você???

Nanda: Não sei explicar... é só que estou...

Nanda parou de falar repentinamente e ficou paralisada por alguns minutos. Já fazia alguns dias que isso estava lhe ocorrendo. Não sabia ao certo o que significavam aquelas visões, mas pareciam muito reais.

V: Você está se sentindo bem???

Verônica deu um pequeno toque nela, fazendo-a acordar.

Nanda: Aconteceu de novo...

V: O que???

Nanda: Essas visões...

V: Que visões???

Nanda: Há dias que estou tendo essas visões... parece tão real... é como se fosse, como posso dizer acontecer algo!!!

V: Que estranho...

Neste momento, os outros chegaram interrompendo a conversa das duas.

R: Bom dia... acordaram cedo???

Nanda: Bom dia...

C: O café já está pronto???

R: Acordou com fome hoje, meu velho!!!

M: Só se for de conhecimento!!!

Todos riram.

C: Sim... vou sair pesquisar algumas plantas!!!

N: Sozinho???

Finn: Até parece!!!

Finn entrou na cozinha com a cara emburrada e um mau humor de lascar.

V: Você e a Marguerite trocaram de lugar???

Todos riram.

M: Muito engraçado!!!

C: Não fique assim... vai ser divertido!!!

Finn: Vou fingir que acredito!!!

Depois de comerem, Challenger e Finn foram para tal aventura, enquanto os outros se dispersaram pela casa. Nanda descera até a horta, quando teve mais uma visão e, desta vez não gostou muito do que viu e, soltou um grito, que foi ouvido pelos outros que desceram armados até os dentes.

Nanda tremia muito e as lágrimas rolavam por sua face.

M: O que houve???

Madge a abraçou fraternalmente, tentando acalmá-la.

Roxton e Mallone vistoriaram a área, juntamente com Verônica.

R: Não há nada, nem ninguém aqui!!!

Nanda: Temos que ir atrás de Chall e Finn!!!

N: Como assim???

Nanda: Não temos tempo para explicações...

M: Não estamos te entendendo!!!

Verônica olhou para ela.

V: Você tem certeza do que está falando???

Nanda: Por favor... confiem em mim!!!

Mesmo sem entenderem, buscaram algumas coisas e partiram atrás de Challenger e Finn. Nanda estava um pouco mais calma, porém continuava agitada.

M: O que será que está acontecendo com Nanda???

R: Eu não sei...

N: Só espero que ela saiba o que está fazendo!!!

V: Acho que sabe!!!

Continuaram caminhando.

Na selva.

Finn: Já olhamos tudo aqui!!!

C: Tenha um pouco de paciência...

Finn: Que saco... não agüento mais ficar aqui parada!!!

C: Mantenha a concentração...

Finn olhou para o lado.

Finn: Chall???

C: Fique quieta...

Finn começou a se apavorar.

Finn: Olha pra mim!!!

C: Agora não dá...

Uma faca foi lançada quase acertando Chall, assustando-o.

Finn: Agora será que pode prestar atenção em mim???

C: Quem são eles???

Finn: Porque não vai lá e pergunta???

C: Muito engraçado...

Finn mais que depressa pegou as coisas e começou a correr, sendo seguida por Challenger.

C: O que será que eles querem???

Finn: Para de falar e corre!!!

Chegaram a uma caverna, onde se esconderam.

Em outro local, Madge já estava exausta, assim como os outros, de procurarem Chall e Finn. Resolveram parar um pouco para descansar.

N: Parece que estamos andando em círculos...

M: De quem foi a idéia de vir por este lado???

R: Então se você se acha esperta, porque não vai pra qualquer outro lado!!!

Nanda caminhou até um lugar mais afastado de onde estavam os outros. Dali o que podia ouvir era somente os ruídos, dando para perceber que se iniciara algum tipo de briga entre os amigos.

Uma visão a fez sair de si.

Nanda: O que isso significa???

Pensou um pouco.

Nanda: Pessoal??? Hei...

R: O que você quer???

Nanda: Vocês sabem se tem alguma caverna por aqui???

V: Não é muito perto, mas tem!!!

N: Não vai dizer que...

Nanda: Sim... e temos de ser rápidos!!!

Contra vontades e sob protestos continuaram caminhando.

R: Onde será que ela quer nos levar???

N: A pergunta é quem vamos encontrar lá!!!

M: To achando que minha mana pirou de vez!!!

V: Não falem assim...

R: O que você sabe que não sabemos???

Todos olharam para Verônica, esperando alguma resposta.

Porém um grupo de pessoas armadas os atacaram. Com o elemento surpresa quase conseguiram acertar Roxton, porém com rapidez e agilidade de Nanda, a faca foi parar encravada em uma árvore.

M: Mas como fez isso???

Sendo guiados por Nanda conseguiram afugentar os inimigos.

N: Como sabia que aquela faca iria atingir Roxton???

Gritos foram ouvidos mais a frente.

V: Chall???

Correram em direção aos gritos. Finn tentava puxar Chall para cima, mas era muito pesado pra ela.

C: Não me solte...

Finn: Está escorregando...

Quase caiu, porém Roxton chegou a tempo.

R: E se eu der uma mãozinha!!!

Depois de ser puxado para cima, respirou profundamente, pegando o ar que parece que lhe estava faltando.

C: Obrigado...

Finn: Como veio parar aqui???

V: O que aconteceu???

R: Quase que o Challenger vira patê!!!

N: Só iria faltar o pão!!!

M: Hum... sabem, vocês tem um péssimo gosto para comida!!!

Todos riram.

A distração tomou conta do local. Este foi o momento propicio para um ataque surpresa. Porém, Nanda teve outra visão e, sem idéias a única coisa que pode fazer é empurrar Madge para o lado e cair abismo abaixo, juntamente com o rapaz.

M: Nãoooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!

R: Ai meu Deus!!!

N: Não acredito!!!

Todos estavam completamente inconformados. As lágrimas rolavam sem para pelo rosto de Madge.

Ficaram em silêncio, cada um em seu canto, tentando buscar forças para procurar por Nanda.

M: Não vou ficar aqui... vou procurá-la... ela pode ainda estar viva!!!

V: Ninguém sobrevive a isso!!!

R: Eu nem vi o que aconteceu...

M: Ela me salvou... era pra ser eu!!!

N: Mas, como ela sabia que esse ataque iria acontecer???

V: Do mesmo modo que ela sabia que Chall e Finn precisavam de ajuda!!!

Finn: Nanda sabia???

M: Mas, alguém pode me explicar como ela sabia???

V: A única coisa que ela me falou que, ultimamente estava tendo umas visões...

C: Visões???

V: Que pareciam reais!!!

N: Será que essas visões são as coisas que estavam prestes a acontecer???

R: É a única explicação!!!

M: De que adianta agora tentar explicar... ela ta morta!!!

Todos estavam tremendamente tristes.

Em algum lugar do plateau.

O rapaz fora acordando devagar.

Rapaz: Parece que fui atropelado por um trator!!!

Ao olhar para o lado, viu Nanda, ainda desacordada ao seu lado. Foi para perto dela e a segurou.

Rapaz: Nossa como ela é linda!!!

Rapaz: Hei... você está bem!!!

Nanda foi acordando aos poucos. Havia se machucado bastante.

Nanda: Ai... minha cabeça!!! Onde estou??? O que aconteceu???

Rapaz: Você está bem???

Nanda: Quem é você???

Tentou se levantar, mas não conseguiu, a dor era muito grande. Havia sangue por todo o lado.

Rapaz: Você está sangrando!!!

Nanda: Você queria o que??? Se não percebeu caímos de uma altura muito grande!!!

Rapaz: Fique quieta... vou ver se faço alguma coisa pra fechar esse machucado!!!

Com muito cuidado e paciência, o belo rapaz usou de todo o seu conhecimento para tentar fazer um curativo. Nanda observou cada movimento e reparou como ele era charmoso.

Nanda: Qual é o seu nome???

Rapaz: Andry... Andry Mastropietro!!! E você???

Nanda: Fernanda... mas todos me chamam de Nanda!!!

Andry: Já te falaram que você parece com uma princesa???

Nanda ficara sem graça.

Nanda: Obrigada...

Andry: Resta saber onde fica o seu palácio...

Nanda olhou ao seu redor.

Nanda: Não faço a mínima idéia!!!

Andry: Acabei...

Nanda: Ai... ainda dói muito!!!

Andry: Só fiz um curativo para estancar o sangue!!! É claro que vai doer...

Um barulho enorme foi ouvido.

Andry: O que foi isso???

Nanda: Não queira estar aqui para descobrir!!!

Nanda levantou devagar, ainda sentindo bastante dor, mas a idéia de ser comida por um trex a dava força para continuar.

Andry: Onde estamos indo???

Nanda: Não sei ao certo, mas qualquer lugar bem longe desse trex!!!

Andry: O que??? Você só pode estar brincando???

Nanda: Não me conhece...

Caminharam o mais rápido que puderam até se esconderem em uma pequena caverna. Estavam exaustos, principalmente Nanda, que sentia dores terríveis.

Andry: Mas, o que uma donzela faz sozinha no meio da selva???

Nanda: Bom não estava sozinha até alguém atacar e me jogar buraco abaixo!!!

Andry: Existem mais pessoas aqui???

Nanda: Você achou que só existiam dinossauros e neandertais???

Andry: Dinossauros??? Nea o que???

Nanda: Homens-macacos!!!

Andry: Acho que você bateu a cabeça muito forte... não ta falando coisa com coisa!!!

Nanda: O que você acha que estava indo em nossa direção lá atrás???

Andry: Sei lá...

Nanda: Estamos num lugar chamado plateau!!! E aqui tudo é possível, inclusive cair de um abismo e não morrer!!!

Andry estava totalmente confuso.

Na casa da árvore.

Todos pareciam estar fora de si. Madge, principalmente, tentava se controlar.

M: Quero a minha maninha de volta!!!

Roxton a abraçou tentando confortá-la.

V: Porque tinha que ser ela???

N: Ela não merecia ter esse destino!!!

Cada um foi para seu canto, Madge foi até o quarto de Nanda e ficou observando e lembrando-se de sua irmã. A única pessoa de sua família. Será que seu destino era ficar sozinha??? Pensava.

A noite chegou rápido e com ela o torpor da tristeza misturado a um sentimento de culpa. Aquela noite seria longa, isso ninguém tinha dúvidas.

Na caverna.

Andry mexia de um lado para o outro dentro da caverna, tentava dormir um pouco.

Nanda: Será que dá pra ficar quieto???

Andry: Não consigo dormir...

Nanda: Isso eu já percebi!!!

Andry: Isso aqui ta muito duro!!!

Nanda: Eu ofereceria um colchão, mas como vê não tenho!!!

Andry sentou-se.

Nanda: O que foi agora???

Nanda ficou paralisada ao ter outra visão.

Andry continuou falando, sem perceber que Nanda não escutara sequer uma palavra.

Andry: Você está bem???

O olhar de Nanda estava distante. O medo começou a tomar conta de Andry, que não sabia o que fazer.

Na casa da árvore, Madge continuava mexendo nas coisas de Nanda, tentando se conformar, quando teve uma espécie de sonho.

M: O que isso quer dizer???

Madge ficou confusa, não entendera o que se passara nesse seu sonho. Ficou pensativa por um momento.

M (em pensamento): Será que... só pode ser isso!!!

Sem pensar duas vezes, pegou sua mochila e partiu rumo ao desconhecido.

Ao amanhecer, o clima de tristeza ainda pairava entre os aventureiros.

V: Como dormiram???

R: Na verdade, acho que nem dormi!!!

C: E Madge???

N: Ela não está no quarto dela!!!

Finn: Nem no quarto de Nanda!!!

R: Como assim???

V: Será que... ela só pode ter ido atrás de Nanda!!!

C: Ela não poderia...

N: Então diga isso a este bilhete!!!

Finn: Me da isso aqui... "Queridos amigos, não sei ao certo o que está havendo, mas alguma coisa dentro de mim acredita que minha irmã ainda está viva. Sendo assim, pode estar precisando de ajuda. Não sei como explicar, mas foi mais forte do que eu. Por isso resolvi partir. Também preciso de um tempo pra mim. Sinto muito Roxton, mas teve de ser assim!!! Obrigada. Madge."

R: Não acredito que ela foi capaz de fazer isso!!!

C: Às vezes precisamos desse tempo!!!

V: Mas é perigoso lá fora...

N: Ainda mais a noite!!!

Todos tentavam arrumar algum motivo pelo qual fez com que Madge agisse como agiu.

Na caverna.

Andry: O que aconteceu com você???

Nanda já havia acordado de seu transe.

Nanda: Tive outra visão... e, mais uma vez nada agradável!!!

Andry: Como assim???

Nanda: Nos últimos dias estou tendo este tipo de coisa...

Andry: E o que isso significa???

Nanda: Significa que temos de sair daqui o mais rápido possível!!!

Andry não gostou nada da expressão de Nanda.

Sem mais explicações partiram rumo a qualquer lugar longe dali.

Caminharam um bom pedaço em completo silêncio.

Andry: Posso te fazer uma pergunta???

Nanda: Hum...

Andry: Você já tem o seu príncipe???

Nesta hora, canibais esfomeados os atacaram fazendo-os correr sem rumo, tentando escapar de um almoço nada agradável (claro que pra eles... pois quem quer ser o prato principal???). Depois de muito correrem conseguiram despistá-los.

Nanda: Não...

Andry não entendeu foi nada.

Andry: O que???

Nanda: A pergunta que me fez antes de sermos atacados!!!

Andry: Ah ta... que cabeça a minha!!!

Eles riram.

Andry: Que lugar é este???

Nanda olhou em sua volta, não reconhecendo o local.

Nanda: Não faço a mínima idéia...

Neste momento, outra visão a fez ficar paralisada.

Nanda: Não pode ser...

Andry: O que??? Não diga que teve outra visão...

Nanda balançou positivamente a cabeça.

Andry: O que foi dessa vez???

Nanda: Acho melhor você nem saber...

Andry: É tão ruim assim???

Nanda: Pior... agora vamos sair daqui bem devagar!!!

Andry suspirou um pouco assustado.

Andry: Você é quem manda!!!

Caminharam tomando todo o cuidado possível.

Nanda: Ta parecendo siga o mestre!!!

Andry: Espero que eu não precise pagar nenhuma prenda!!!

Eles riram. Um barulho ensurdecedor fora ouvido.

Andry: O que é isso???

Nanda: Espero que não seja o que acho que é!!!

Andry: Hei... tem alguma coisa se mexendo ali...

Nanda olhou bastante assustada.

Nanda: Corre!!!

Andry: Por quê???

Nanda: Se não percebeu estamos no meio de um ninho de dinossauro.... e acho que a hora da soneca acabou!!!

Começaram a correr novamente. Depois de tanto correrem, pararam exaustos perto de um rio.

Andry: Sabe... por favor, não tenha mais visões... pelo menos não desse tipo!!!

Nanda puxou bastante fôlego.

Nanda: Acho que você falou pra pessoa errada!!!

Andry: Como assim???

Nanda: Pense pelo lado positivo... correr é um ótimo exercício!!!

Andry: Pode até ser, mas cansa!!!

Nanda: Isso eu não duvido!!!

Eles riram.

Em algum lugar da selva, Madge caminhava sem rumo, tentando achar alguma pista de sua irmã. Chegara ao local onde ela havia caído.

Assim que chegou ao local onde Nanda caira, uma visão tirou-a de si.

M: Eu sabia... agora só me resta saber onde ela está!!!

Continuou caminhando, estava indo pelo caminho certo.

Na casa da árvore, os preparativos para irem atrás de Madge estavam quase prontos.

Finn: Pra que tanta coisa???

R: Não sabemos quem ou o que podemos encontrar pelo caminho...

V: Roxton está certo...

N: Temos de estar bem preparados!!!

Em pouco tempo estavam caminhando pela selva. Alguns minutos andando, era o dia mais quente do plateau. O suor descia pelo corpo dos aventureiros.

Finn: Podemos descansar um pouco???

R: Andamos tão pouco...

C: Está muito quente...

V: Vamos parar somente para podermos nos hidratar um pouco com água!!!

Todos concordaram e, sentaram-se cada um em um canto.

N: Acho que ficamos doidos de vez...

Todos olharam assustados para ele.

V: Por quê???

N: Estamos seguindo alguém que está seguindo um fantasma...

R: Não sabemos se ela realmente está morta...

Finn: Então onde ela está???

Antes que pudesse obter alguma resposta, ouviram diversos disparos mais a frente de onde estavam. Saíram apressados em direção aos tiros.

Eram um bando de raptors a procura de um almoço. Pena que não seria desta vez que eles iriam conseguir. Depois de muitos tiros os raptors foram abatidos com sucesso. Perceberam que era Madge que fora atacada.

R: Você está bem???

Madge estava muito abatida e tinha um corte profundo na perna direita.

M: Ela está viva...

Finn: O que???

N: De quem está falando???

M: De Nanda...

C: Você tem certeza???

M: Sim...

V: E onde ela está???

M: Não sei...

Finn: Voltamos a estaca zero!!!

R: Temos de tratar desse seu machucado primeiro!!!

M: Eu estou bem...

Tentou-se levantar, porém foi caindo lentamente nos braços de seu amado.

R: Challenger???

Challenger a examinou.

V: Tá muito ruim???

C: O corte foi profundo…

R: Ela vai ficar bem???

C: Não da pra saber...

N: Como assim???

C: Eu não sou médico...

Finn: Então, quer dizer que não podemos fazer nada???

C: Não... isso não significa que não possa fazer tudo o que eu sei!!!

Começara a tentar estancar o sangue que fluía sem parar. Verônica o ajudava em tudo, caso necessitasse.

Em poucos minutos o machucado já estava limpo e com curativo.

R: Porque ela continua inconsciente???

C: Temos de ter paciência... ela perdeu muito sangue!!!

Desta forma, procuraram algum lugar para se alojarem, enquanto Madge se recuperava. Roxton não saira um minuto sequer de seu lado.

Na selva.

Nanda: Estou mais perdida do que antes...

Andry continuou a observando em silêncio.

Nanda: Não faço a mínima idéia de onde estamos!!!

Andry parecia nem escutar o que ela estava dizendo.

Nanda: Você está bem???

Andry: Você é linda...

Nanda logo ficou desarmada, as palavras se perderam em sua boca, assim como os pensamentos em sua mente.

Andry: Não quero nem saber onde estou, contando que esteja ao seu lado!!!

Nanda: Acho que correr queimou os seus neurônios!!!

Andry: Você acha que é uma brincadeira???

Nanda olhou diretamente em seus olhos.

Nanda: Não... é que... ahn... nunca ninguém me falou isso!!!

Andry: Por quê???

Nanda: Como vou saber???

Andry arqueou a sobrancelha.

Andry: Como pode ser isso??? Uma menina tão linda que nem você...

Nanda: Obrigada...

Andry: E parece ser tão gente boa...

Nanda estava totalmente sem graça.

Andry: Será que tenho alguma chance???

Nanda arregalou os olhos.

Nanda: Er... ahn...

As palavras pareciam dançar em sua mente, seu coração acelerado a deixava um pouco agitada.

Andry: Você está bem???

Neste momento, outra visão a fez sair de si, levando-a para um lugar totalmente desconhecido, mas o que mais lhe chamou atenção foi a situação em que se encontrava.

Andry: Outra visão???

Ficou desanimado e atento para qualquer tipo de surpresa.

As lágrimas desciam por sua face, molhando seu rosto.

Andry começou a ficar apreensivo.

Andry: O que está acontecendo???

Nanda: Não sei ao certo...

Andry: Então porque está chorando???

Nanda tentou arrumar alguma desculpa, mas não conseguiu pensar em nada, porém antes de qualquer coisa foram atacados por um trex.

Na casa da árvore.

Madge acordara assustada, tivera um sonho terrível. De alguma forma, pressentia que sua querida irmã corria um grande perigo.

R: O que foi???

M: Minha irmã... ela precisa de mim!!!

R: O que está acontecendo com você???

M: Não sei te explicar...

R: Tenta...

M: Ta bom... nesses últimos dias, estou tendo sonhos, que parecem muito reais...

Verônica que trazia o café da manhã escutara toda a conversa.

V: Engraçado... Nanda também estava tendo esses sonhos antes de mor...

Verônica parou subitamente, tentando não tocar neste assunto, mas era tarde demais.

M: Morrer né??? Era o que ia falar... mas, ela não está morta!!!

R: Por favor... tente compreender...

V: Ela caiu de uma altura muito grande... é impossível ela ter sobrevivido!!!

M: Não acredito em vocês e, também não estou pedindo que acreditem em mim!!!

R: Você está machucada...

M: E você quer que eu desista dela???

R: Não falei isso!!!

V: Para que sofrer mais???

M: Ela é a única pessoa da minha família e, sei que ela nunca descansaria até ter certeza da verdade!!! Nunca vou desistir dela!!! Só quero ter a certeza de que ela está ou não morta...

Roxton e Verônica permaneceram em silêncio. Sabiam que era verdade o que Madge falara sobre Nanda.

V: O que pretende fazer???

M: Seguir o meu sonho...

R: Você tem certeza???

Madge olhou fixamente para ele.

V: Vamos com você!!!

R: Afinal, Nanda é da nossa família também!!!

Assim, juntaram os outros e foram em busca de alguma noticia de Nanda.

Finn: Já andamos muito... vamos parar um pouco!!!

N: Tá parecendo a Madge!!!

Madge parecia nem entender o que estava passando ao seu redor.

C: O que está havendo com ela???

V: Está assim desde a morte de Nanda!!!

R: Quer dizer foi desde que Nanda caiu naquele desfiladeiro!!!

Finn: Vocês acham que ela possa ainda estar viva???

N: Mesmo que ela tenha sobrevivido a queda... ela estaria muito fraca...

V: Ela não sobreviveria muito tempo no meio da selva... ainda mais se tratando do plateau!!!

M: Vocês podem estar certos, mas quero ter a certeza de que não estamos abandonando-a...

C: Ninguém a abandonou, Madge!!!

M: Eu sei... mas, se deixarmos de lado essa nossa incerteza e continuarmos vivendo nossa vida o que acha que estaríamos fazendo???

Challenger pensou um pouco.

V: Mas, sofreríamos mais se tiver acontecido o pior...

M: Mas, pelo menos, não sofreríamos com essa incerteza...

R: Você está certa, Madge!!!

N: Como sempre!!!

Continuaram caminhando.

Finn: Confesso que ela tem ótimos argumentos!!!

V: Você nem imagina!!!

Em outro local.

Andry: Conte-me o que você viu???

Nanda: É melhor não... você não vai gostar... ou melhor, nem vai acreditar!!!

Andry: Só quero te ajudar...

Nanda: Sério???

Andry: Sim... o que posso fazer para lhe fazer sentir-se melhor???

Nanda: Abrace-me... bem forte!!!

Andry, mesmo sem entender, a abraçou. Um abraço forte e confortante.

Nanda aproveitou bastante a situação, tentava adiar o momento em que o seu sonho se tornaria realidade. Não conseguia esconder a aflição que sentia, mas sentiu um poderoso poder vindo da parte de Andry.

Andry: Eu não sei o que está prestes a acontecer, mas quero que saiba, antes que seja tarde demais, estou completamente apaixonado por você... desde a primeira vez que a encontrei...

Nanda: Agradeço-lhe muito por isso... eu também gostei muito de você... é um rapaz de muito bom caráter... e merece tudo de melhor!!!

Andry ficou sem entender o que ela queria dizer com aquilo.

Andry: Obrigado... mas, o que quer dizer com isso???

Nanda: Às vezes, é melhor tentar não mexer com o destino!!!

Andry: O que está querendo dizer???

Nanda: Por favor... não me faça mais perguntas!!!

Andry tentava encaixar e descobrir o que Nanda estava falando.

No outro lado, Finn não parava de falar, todos já estavam cheios de tanta falação.

M: Alguém tem que fechar a boca dela!!!

R: Calma... pode ser que seja um modo dela se distrair!!!

N: Mas já estou ficando louca...

C: Vai ter energia lá longe viu...

Todos riram menos Madge, que teve outra visão, e desta vez pior do que a outra.

V: Por favor, pelo menos por cinco minutos... fique quietinha!!!

Finn: O que??? Madge não está bem!!!

Roxton olhou em direção de Madge, vendo-a cair vagarosamente.

R: Madge???

Challenger, mais que depressa veio ao seu socorro.

Mais alguns segundos depois, Madge levantou repentinamente assustando a todos.

V: Hei... calminha ai!!!

Madge pôs-se a chorar. A confusão tomou conta de todos.

R: O que foi???

N: Aposto que a culpada é a Finn...

V: Não para de falar!!!

Finn: Desculpa... é que estou tentando me distrair!!!

M: Não... não... não é culpa de ninguém!!!

C: Temos que voltar pra casa... você não está nada bem!!!

M: Não posso...

R: Por favor... não discuta!!!

M: Pelo amor que você tem por mim, Roxton... ajude-me a continuar... eu preciso encontrar minha irmã!!!

N: Acho que ela perdeu completamente o juízo!!!

M: Eu sei o que está parecendo, mas estamos indo para o lugar certo... confiem em mim!!!

Verônica olhou dentro dos olhos da morena.

V: Você tem certeza do que está falando???

M: Não posso obrigá-los a irem comigo, mas pelo menos deixe que eu vá!!!

Finn: Vai sonhando...

Madge olhou assustada para Finn.

Finn: Não vou deixar você ir sozinha... ainda mais nesse estado em que está!!!

R: Estamos nisso juntos...

V: E vamos terminar juntos!!!

C: Só espero que ainda de tempo de fazer algumas experiências!!!

N: Quero colocar tudo em meu diário!!!

M: Obrigada...

Continuaram caminhando. Pelo menos estavam no caminho certo. Certo não sei pra onde, mas o que isso importa agora???

Finn: Adoro aventura!!!

Todos: Finn???

Finn: Foi mal... só que ta muito silêncio... eu odeio silêncio!!!

N: Todos nós já percebemos!!!

Madge estava muito pensativa.

R: O que está pensando???

M: Só espero que ainda de tempo de fazermos alguma coisa!!!

Roxton arqueou a sobrancelha.

Andry e Nanda caminhavam sem rumo, Nanda pensava nas palavras que Andry tinha lhe falado. O coração dela estava a mil pedaços, sabia que o seu destino já estava traçado. A única coisa que lhe faltava era tentar adiar o momento. Ao contrário, Andry a observava. Era como se tivesse tirando uma foto.

Andry: Daria tudo para saber o que está pensando...

Nanda: Não é nada demais!!!

Andry: Olhe para mim... por favor...

Nanda parou e virou-se ficando de frente a ele.

Nanda: O que você quer???

Andry não falou nada, chegou sua cabeça bem pertinho da dela. Dava para sentir fortemente a respiração afoita dela.

Nanda: O que pensa que está fazendo???

Andry a pegou de jeito e lascou um beijo. Um beijo ardente e apaixonado. Nanda ficou completamente sem ação, deixou-se levar pelo momento. Seu coração estava disparado, seus olhos novamente se encontraram, mostrando o brilho da paixão que aflorava dentro de cada um.

Andry: Eu te amo...

Nanda o olhou com extremo carinho.

Nanda: Você é um fofo sabia???

Andry a abraçou forte, mostrando que estava ao seu lado pra qualquer eventualidade que pudesse acontecer.

Nanda: Obrigada... por tudo!!!

Andry: Não precisa agradecer!!!

Mais tarde.

V: Onde, afinal estamos indo hein???

M: Ali...

Madge parou apontando para um acampado. Sentaram-se e permaneceram ali, descansando.

R: Mas, o que realmente estamos fazendo aqui???

Finn: Descansando... bom, pelo menos eu sim!!!

Todos riram.

V: Nunca vim neste lugar... nem sabia que existia!!!

N: Você tem certeza que estamos no lugar certo???

M: Não façam muitas perguntas...

C: Isso aqui é fascinante!!!

Finn: Lá vem o Challenger com a sua ciência de novo!!!

Caíram na risada.

C: Melhor do que ficar sentado jogando conversa fora!!!

R: Isso eu não concordo, meu velho!!!

Madge se afastou um pouco.

Não tão longe dali, Andry e Nanda continuavam caminhando, porém foram interrompidos por um bando de raptors que os atacaram sem nenhuma piedade.

Os olhos de Nanda fitaram por alguns segundos, lembrando-se de sua visão. O medo lhe tomou conta e a deixou paralisada.

Andry: Você está bem??? Fique perto de mim!!!

Tudo o que estava acontecendo, todas as palavras proferidas por Andry era exatamente igual à visão. Tinha que fazer alguma coisa, não podia ficar parada, esperando acontecer o pior.

Nanda: Desculpe-me, mas você vai ter que confiar em mim...

Andry: O que pensa em fazer???

Nanda: Só faça o que eu mandar...

Andry sem escolhas balançou positivamente a cabeça.

Nanda olhou em sua volta, tentando pensar em algo. O destino era um inimigo poderoso, porém ela era mais esperta.

Nanda conseguiu uma das façanhas que acho que nunca teve na história do plateau. (apesar de que raptors são burros de natureza né). Correu para qualquer lado, chamando a atenção deles.

Andry: Você está doida??? Quer morrer???

Nanda: Você tem alguma idéia melhor???

Gritou enquanto corria desesperada para se salvar.

Andry corria atrás.

Andry: O que fazemos agora???

Nanda: Torcemos para eles desistirem... e continuamos correndo!!!

Correram até onde os outros estavam assustando-os.

M: Não acredito...

Nanda: Não fiquem ai parados... corram!!!

Foi que perceberam os raptors chegando cada vez mais perto.

R: Droga.... cadê o resto do pessoal???

Todos se dispersaram tentando escapar do ataque, cada qual se preocupando em se salvar.

Passado algum tempo, os raptors se embrenharam na mata.

V: Estão todos bem???

Finn: Sem nenhum arranhão!!!

N: O que aconteceu???

R: Raptors...

V: Pelo menos ninguém se machucou!!!

Madge havia percebido que Nanda não estava ali. Temendo o pior se se afastou do grupo procurando-a.

Outra visão a assustou bastante, desta vez, quase tivera um troço.

Um pouco mais a frente, vira o corpo de Nanda estendido no chão, havia sangue por toda a parte.

Madge correu ao seu encontro, segurando-a nos braços. Ao tocá-la sentiu uma leva brisa e um sonho a tirou de si.

M: Onde estou???

Nanda: Perdoe-me... queria que fosse diferente!!!

M: Do que está falando???

Nanda: Não tinha escolha... era a única coisa a fazer!!!

M: Não estou te entendendo!!!

Nanda: Saiba que desde quando soube que era minha irmã, minha vida mudou completamente... por toda a minha vida sonhava em reencontrar minha família...

M: Por que está falando isso???

Nanda: Às vezes não escolhemos nosso destino...

M: Não diga isso... todos nós podemos mudar nosso destino!!!

Nanda: Por favor... não complica mais as coisas!!!

M: Não quero que você morra!!!

Madge começou a chorar.

Nanda: Mas, é o único meio...

M: Não acredito nisso!!!

Nanda também já chorava.

Nanda: Isso me corta o coração... não gosto de te ver sofrer!!!

M: Não fala isso... você é minha irmã caçula... prometi sempre cuidar de você!!!

Nanda: Agradeço-te por isso... e não te culpo por nada!!!

M: Sou a pior irmã do mundo... como pude deixar as coisas chegarem a este ponto??? Devia ser eu em seu lugar...

Nanda: Você é a melhor irmã que se pode ter... mas, escolhas são escolhas!!!

M: Como assim???

Nanda suspirou fundo.

Nanda: Você não vai entender!!!

M: Só quero minha irmã de volta!!!

Nanda: Infelizmente não é possível...

Madge chorava copiosamente.

M: Pra Deus nada é impossível!!!

Nanda: Já tomei minha decisão... não tem como voltar atrás...

M: Do que está falando???

Nanda: Será que não percebeu???

Madge olhou diretamente dentro dos olhos de Nanda.

M: Como você pode??? Você não podia ter feito isso...

Nanda: Não podia deixar acontecer como estava previsto!!!

M: Nunca iria te pedir e, nem cobrar isso!!!

Nanda: Será que não entende que você merece viver muito mais do que eu!!!

M: Isso não é verdade!!!

Nanda: Sei que vai ser difícil, mas tente me compreender... tive meus motivos para fazer o que eu fiz!!!

M: Mas, você tinha que ter pensado em mim!!!

Nanda: Você acha que não pensei??? Vi coisas horríveis acontecerem nos meus sonhos e, alguns dias mais tarde se tornarem realidades... por mais que o destino fosse cruel, você mesmo disse... todos nós podemos mudar o nosso destino!!!

Madge não sabia mais o que dizer. Não queria acreditar no que estava ouvindo, ou melhor, queria que aquilo não passasse de um sonho, quer dizer um pesadelo.

M: Não quero ficar longe de você!!!

Nanda: Nunca estará... eu sempre estarei em você!!!

M: Mas, não do jeito que eu queria...

Nanda: Estarei lá no céu... iluminando-te e acompanhando-a em tudo o que fizer... sempre que sentir saudades, olhe para as estrelas!!!

Madge tentou falar algo, porém algo a puxava com muita força.

Nanda: Prometa-me que vai ser muito feliz e, que vai demonstrar os seus sentimentos para o Roxton... você merece ser muito feliz!!!

M: Prometo...

Foi a única coisa que conseguiu falar antes de ser puxada completamente para fora dali.

Voltou a si, ainda segurava Nanda. As lágrimas rolavam incessantemente pelo seu rosto. Demorou alguns minutos até os outros chegarem até o local.

R: Madge???

Madge o olhou, com sua face molhada e um olhar triste e vazio.

Challenger mediu o seu pulso, constatando sua morte.

Finn: Como assim???

N: Ela não pode estar morta???

C: Infelizmente está...

A tristeza tomou conta de todos. Madge estava totalmente fora de si.

V: Perai... cadê o rapaz que estava com ela???

Olharam em sua volta, mas não o viram.

N: Que estranho!!!

Voltaram a olhar para o corpo de Nanda inerte, e se assustaram ao vê-lo ao seu lado, segurando-a em seus braços.

Finn: Como foi parar ai???

Nesta hora, Nanda começou a despertar.

M: Mas, como isso é possível???

R: Acho que vocês se enganaram!!!

Andry: Há muitas coisas que ninguém pode explicar...

Nanda: Oi... pensei que...

Andry: E o que isso importa agora???

M: Não sei como fez isso, mas saiba que você me fez muito feliz...

Madge correu e o abraçou e beijou-lhe o rosto, deixando todos assustados.

Logo depois, Madge correu até Nanda e lhe deu um longo e apertado abraço, chorava muito.

M: Que bom que está de volta!!!

Nanda: Também fico feliz... não sei ao certo onde fui, mas estou de volta!!!

M: Prometa que nunca vai me deixar???

Nanda estava totalmente confusa.

Nanda: Do que está falando???

R: Você vai acabar assustando-a...

M: Cala a boca, Roxton!!!

Finn: Uau...

R: Não precisa falar assim...

Nanda: O que está acontecendo com você???

M: Nada... só estou doida pra chegar em casa!!!

V: O que estamos esperando então???

Todos caminharam rumo à casa da árvore.

À noite.

Todos já haviam jantado e, estavam em algum canto da casa. Nanda e Andry conversavam trancados no quarto.

Nanda: Pensei que nunca mais iria te ver...

Andry: Nunca permitiria que isso acontecesse!!!

Nanda: Agora me conte como você fez???

Andry: Não vamos voltar ao passado!!!

Nanda o olhou implorando.

Andry: Você está bem... é isso que importa!!!

Andry estava completamente irredutível.

A noite estava linda, o céu cercado por estrelas e a noite iluminada pela grande lua.

Nanda e Andry se entregaram um ao outro, sem se preocupar com os demais moradores da casa. Estavam trancados no quarto. Foi a melhor noite para ambos.

Nanda: Nunca me senti tão bem...

Andry: Você merece ser muito feliz!!!

Nanda reparou uma cicatriz que Andry tinha nas costas. Parecia que havia algo ali. Mas, não comentou nada, preferira ficar calada.

No outro dia, pela manhã, Nanda fora acordada por uma pomba, uma pomba branca.

Nanda: Hei... o que está fazendo aqui???

Um clima de paz e harmonia se espalhou pelo quarto, deixando Nanda confusa.

Nanda: O que te trouxe aqui amiguinha???

Uma voz foi ouvida, era como se a pomba respondesse as perguntas.

Nanda: Foi você quem disse isso???

Voz: Você sabe o que aconteceu ontem???

Nanda: Devia saber???

Voz: Você sabe o que estou falando!!!

Nanda: Sei???

Voz: Você já tinha previsto isso a algum tempo...

Nanda: Eu o que???

Voz: Através de suas visões!!!

Nanda: Agora é que não to entendendo nada!!!

Voz: Certo dia, andando pela floresta, um vulto a deixa atenta... um pouco mais tarde, outro vulto a assusta... não era qualquer vulto... era como se fosse...

Nanda: Um anjo!!! Mas, como sabe disso???

Voz: Isso não vem ao caso... era o que estava previsto!!! Exceto por uma coisa...

Nanda: Que história de anjo é essa??? Era só um sonho...

Voz: Muitas coisas deixam de ser somente sonhos, para se tornar realidade!!!

Nanda: Está falando que um anjo está entre nós???

Voz: Há alguns mistérios que não posso explicar...

Nanda: Vou reformular minha pergunta... sei que existem vários anjos entre nós, só que nunca os vemos, certo???

Voz: Quase nunca... há somente uma possibilidade!!!

Nanda: Como assim???

Voz: Os anjos são seres com a missão de proteger as pessoas e buscar as almas das pessoas quando elas morrem...

Nanda: É verdade que cada um tem seu anjo protetor???

Voz: Sim...

Nanda: E por que não podemos vê-los???

Voz: É muito complicado... você não entenderia!!!

Nanda: Mas, você disse que há uma possibilidade...

Voz: Sempre tem exceções!!!

Nanda: Queria poder conhecer algum anjo... saber como ele é!!!

Voz: Mas, você já conheceu...

Nanda: O que???

Voz: Você não sobreviveu a queda daquele abismo sozinha!!!

Nanda: Mas...

Nanda pensou um pouco.

Nanda: Não acredito... é verdade!!!

Voz: Agora você compreende!!!

Nanda: Estranhei-o ter caído da mesma altura e não ter sequer sofrido um arranhão!!!

Voz: Mas, não é só isso...

Nanda: Quer dizer que Andry é um anjo!!! O meu anjo da guarda???

Voz: Na verdade ele era o anjo da guarda de sua irmã!!!

Nanda: Mas, então, por que eu o posso ver???

Voz: Pelo simples fato...

Nanda o interrompeu.

Nanda: Como assim era??? Ele não é mais???

Voz: Há certas coisas que não se pode explicar!!!

Um vento forte bateu, fazendo a pomba voar. A voz havia sumido, e mais uma vez, ficara no vácuo.

Nanda: Sabia que havia alguma coisa nele!!!

Andry: Bom dia, meu amor... como você se sente???

Nanda assustou-se e virou derrubando a bandeja, onde ele trazia o café da manhã, fazendo a maior bagunça e, além disso, um barulho ensurdecedor.

Não sabia o que fazer, ou o que falar.

Em poucos minutos, um monte de curiosos congestionou a porta do quarto, querendo ver o que acontecera. Mas, se dispersaram assim que eles pediram ajuda.

Nanda: Está vendo como é fácil chamar a atenção de todos???

Andry: Muito mais fácil fazerem sumir!!!

Eles riram.

Enquanto limpavam, Nanda o observava atentamente. Andry estava totalmente concentrado na limpeza.

Nanda: Obrigada...

Andry: Pelo que???

Andry não entendeu nada.

Nanda: Por tudo...

Andry: Do que está falando???

Nanda: Você sabe muito bem do que estou falando!!!

Andry: Onde está querendo chegar???

Nanda: Sinto-me honrada...

Nanda pegou em sua mão.

Andry: Você pode me explicar melhor???

Nanda o puxou, fazendo-o sentar-se na cama.

Nanda: Não finja que não está entendendo...

Andry: Realmente não estou...

Nanda: Fico até sem graça... mas, já sei que você é um anjo... ah... era!!!

Andry ficara boquiaberto.

Andry: Você só pode estar brincando!!!

Nanda olhou dentro de seus olhos.

Nanda: Olhe dentro dos meus olhos e diga se estou mentindo!!!

Andry ficara completamente sem palavras.

Lágrimas começaram a rolar em sua face.

Andry: Eu não quero mais falar sobre isso...

Nanda: Você não tem idéia de como me sinto agora!!!

Andry: Por favor... não se sinta culpada... fiz por minha escolha!!!

Nanda: Mas, não podia...

Andry: Por que não??? Cada um escolhe seus caminhos... você tá lembrada???

Nanda lembrou-se de sua longa caminhada pela selva, tendo ele como acompanhante.

Nanda: Você desistiu de sua condição para me salvar???

Andry: Será que não percebeu???

Nanda se assustara do jeito que ele falou.

Andry: Não era pra ser desse jeito...

Nanda: Como assim???

Andry: Minha missão...

Nanda: Você era protetor da minha irmã!!!

Andry: Er... para ser sincero, vim buscar a alma dela!!!

Nanda ficou paralisada.

Nanda: O que??? Você iria matar minha irmã???

Andry: Eu era um anjo... um anjo que tinha ordens e tinha que obedece-las!!!

Nanda: Era sempre assim???

Andry: Não pense que não tínhamos sentimentos...

Nanda: Não da para acreditar...

Andry: Não somos diferentes dos humanos...

Nanda arqueou a sobrancelha. Pensara em tudo o que o homem fazia.

Andry: Quanto sofrimento o homem causa para a humanidade??? Quantas pessoas já morreram nas mãos dos humanos???

Nanda chorava copiosamente.

Andry: Não pense que não vemos tudo isso!!!

Nanda: E porque não fazem nada???

Andry: Não está em nossas mãos!!!

Nanda: Vocês não são anjos???

Andry: Mas, não podemos tudo... não somos deuses!!!

Andry abaixou a cabeça.

Nanda: Então como você explica o que aconteceu???

Andry: Eu não sei se sabe, mas os humanos não podem ver anjos...

Nanda: Sei... a não ser por uma possibilidade!!!

Andry: Certo... os anjos escolhem quem eles querem que os vejam!!!

Nanda o olhou confusa.

Nanda: Sério??? Por que eu???

Andry: Não é obvio...

Nanda: Não pra mim!!!

Andry: Apaixonei-me por você desde que te vi... não que eu tenha escolhido te jogar barranco abaixo...

Nanda: Foi você???

Andry: Como falei, não era pra ser você...

Nanda: Eu é que entrei na frente, certo???

Andry: Certo... mas, foi a melhor coisa que fez!!!

Nanda: Quase morrer é uma coisa boa???

Andry: Não quis dizer isso!!!

Nanda riu.

Nanda: É brincadeira...

Andry: O que estou dizendo é que eu te amo... e estou muito feliz pela minha condição!!!

Nanda: Nunca ninguém me falou isso!!!

Andry: Fico feliz e aliviado...

Nanda: Por quê???

Andry: Nunca havia acontecido de um anjo se apaixonar por uma humana...

Nanda ficou boquiaberta.

Nanda: Então quer dizer que...

Andry: Você é muito sortuda... e, eu também me sinto o homem mais feliz do mundo!!!

Nanda o abraçou forte.

Nanda: Ainda não acredito que desistiu de sua condição de anjo, pra ser apenas um mortal!!!

Andry: Não sou um apenas mortal... sou muito mais do que isso...

Nanda o olhou paralisada.

Nanda: Você ficou maluco???

Andry: Só se for por você!!! O amor é o maior sentimento que o humano pode ter... além de ser muito bonito, é o sentimento mais forte e poderoso que o ser humano pode recorrer em qualquer situação!!!

Nanda não tinha nem palavras.

Andry a beijou carinhosamente, puxando ela para perto de si. Porém, escorregou na sujeira que ainda estava por limpar, caindo ao chão, levando Nanda consigo.

Puseram-se a rir.

Andry: Você se machucou???

Nanda: Você é muito fofo sabia???

Ficaram curtindo o momento juntos.

Na sala.

R: Onde você estava hein???

M: Desde quando lhe devo satisfações???

R: Desde quando nos conhecemos e descobrimos que nascemos um para o outro!!!

Madge soltou uma risada.

M: Você não ta falando sério está???

R: Nunca falei tão sério em minha vida!!!

M: Você está se achando...

R: Então olhe em meus olhos e diga que estou mentindo!!!

Madge ficou sem jeito.

M: E por que acha que vou fazer isso???

R: Está vendo!!! Até você sabe que você está mentindo!!!

M: Não estou mentindo!!!

R: Há muito tempo não consegue mentir pra mim!!!

Madge arregalou os olhos.

M: O que quer que eu faça???

R: Diga a verdade...

M: Não existe verdade...

R: Como assim???

M: Uma coisa pode ser verdade pra mim, mas ser mentira pra você!!!

R: Você complica demais as coisas!!!

M: Não é complicado... é só difícil de compreender!!!

R: E qual a diferença???

Madge abafou um risinho.

M: Você nunca vai entender!!!

R: E precisa???

M: É questão de conhecimento e cultura!!!

R: E quem disse que quero aprender alguma coisa... a não ser sobre você!!!

Madge arqueou a sobrancelha.

M: Já falamos sobre isso!!!

R: Não seja museu...

Madge ficou confusa.

M: O que???

R: Museu é que vive do passado!!!

M: Ninguém está falando de museu... e, alias, nunca fui a um!!!

R: O que eu quero dizer é que às vezes você mesma quer se punir por coisas que fez no passado...

M: Você está enganado...

R: Será??? Vive falando que não pode isso, não pode aquilo, pois não merece...

M: Você não sabe o que já fiz...

R: E nem quero saber... olha cada um merece aquilo que a vida lhe proporciona... cabe a cada um escrever o seu caminho, através de suas atitudes, sensatas ou às vezes racionais, tentando encontrar a própria felicidade!!!

M: Então, se for assim, eu não soube escrever bem os meus caminhos!!!

Madge deu um riso sem graça.

R: Não existem caminhos bons ou ruins, o que existe é como enxergamos este caminho e o que encontramos nele!!!

Madge não encontrava as palavras, permanecera calada.

R: Não desperdice mais a vida que lhe resta... aproveite cada minuto...

M: Está parecendo que vou morrer???

R: Não fale isso... o que estou falando é que tem que parar de se preocupar com bobagens!!!

M: Você acha que são bobagens???

R: Você sabe o que quero dizer...

M: Bobagens não têm pernas e, muito menos pode te matar!!!

R: Você não está mais sozinha...

M: Por favor... não complica mais as coisas!!!

R: Eu te amo... por favor, não finja que não se importa...

M: Eu me importo...

Roxton arqueou a sobrancelha.

R: Então porque continua agindo como se não se importasse???

M: Esse é o meu jeito... eu nunca fui amada assim!!!

R: Pode se acostumar...

Roxton deu um risinho safado.

M: Tenho medo de não dar certo...

R: Medo??? Fala sério!!!

M: Não suportarei mais sofrer...

R: E nem quero isso...

Madge abaixou a cabeça.

R: A única coisa que quero nesta vida é te fazer feliz... não me importo de não ser comigo... entenda uma coisa... nunca te farei sofrer!!! Prefiro morrer...

Madge o olhou com carinho.

M: Roxton... não fale uma coisa dessas!!!

R: Estou falando a verdade... eu te amo mais do que tudo nesta vida!!!

Madge começou a chorar.

M: Você é um homem mais maravilhoso que já conheci...

R: Você ainda não viu nada...

A expressão de Madge mudou.

No outro dia, Nanda e Andry chegaram à cozinha juntos, e estranharam ao ver Madge e Roxton fazendo o café.

Finn: Tinha formiga na cama hoje???

R: Por quê???

Finn: Pra Madge estar acordada uma hora dessas!!!

M: Ve se não enche!!!

Nanda: Bom dia???

R: Dormiram bem???

Finn: Se é que dormiram...

C: Finn???

Todos riram.

Finn: O que foi???

Andry: Deixa pra lá... então, o que temos pro café???

V: Alguém acordou com fome...

Finn: Eu estou morrendo de fome...

M: Sempre está!!!

Finn olhou com raiva para Madge.

N: Não vão brigar agora crianças!!!

Nanda reparou que Ned e Verônica estavam de mãos dadas.

Em poucos minutos o café já estava pronto. Tiveram que segurar Finn, que quase voou em cima da mesa para poder comer.

Finn: Credo... isso é tortura!!!

Nanda: Não é porque estamos no meio da selva que não podemos ser civilizados!!!

C: Tenha modos...

V: Não foi isso que te ensinei!!!

Finn: To cansada de sempre ter que obedecer a tudo!!!

R: Mas, são regras...

M: Se acha que fico feliz por isso... não fico... mas, em todos lugares existe estes empecilhos!!!

Andry: Você está falando que regras são empecilhos???

M: Mais ou menos...

R: Falou ou não falou???

Nanda abafou um risinho. Havia entendido o que se passara.

Nanda (em pensamento): Já entendi perfeitamente o que está acontecendo. Vocês querem esconder a relação. Mas, de mim ninguém esconde!!! Sou mais esperta do que imaginam... vou ficar quietinha e esperar o que vai dar isso!!!

M: Vamos ficar aqui falando ou vamos comer???

Finn: Até que enfim falou algo que preste!!!

Andry: Se pra alegria de todos concordo!!!

R: Mas ainda não acabamos esta conversa!!!

Eles sentaram-se e puseram-se a comer. Nanda reparou que Ned e Verônica estavam sentados um ao lado do outro e, Roxton e Madge também.

Nanda cochichou no ouvido de Andry.

Nanda: Você reparou alguma coisa diferente???

Andry olhou em sua volta.

Andry: O que é diferente???

Nanda: Notou alguma diferença significativa???

Andry: Não...

Nanda: Você tem certeza???

Andry: O que tem pra reparar???

Nanda: Homens...

Balançou negativamente a cabeça em sinal de desaprovação.

M: O que está cochichando ai hein???

Nanda: Coisa nossa!!!

Madge arregalou os olhos.

M: Não precisa falar deste jeito!!!

Andry: Ela não teve a intenção!!!

V: Já tá até defendendo-a???

Nanda: Diferentemente de alguns aqui, não precisamos, ou melhor, não temos vergonha de amar!!!

Eles se entreolharam.

N: Quem aqui está escondendo alguma coisa???

Andry: Não sabemos... se está escondendo... quem é que vai saber!!!

Eles riram.

M: Você está muito enganada minha irmãzinha!!!

Nanda: Não sei por que está falando isso...

R: Sabe sim...

M: E quem disse que estamos escondendo algo???

Nanda: Pelo que eu saiba ninguém falou que está!!!

Finn: Não sei por que ainda insistem em esconder o que há entre vocês!!!

M: Não existe nada entre nós!!!

Nanda: Tá bom viu... do mesmo modo que com Ned e Verônica também não há nenhuma relação!!!

V: E realmente não há...

N: Você está ficando doida!!!

Andry: Se for assim também devo estar!!!

Nanda: Não dá para entender viu...

C: Acho que até a minha ciência é menos complicada do que estes quatro!!!

Eles riram.

V: Era pra ser uma conversa...

Andry: E o que estamos fazendo???

N: Nos pressionando...

Nanda: Quem não deve não teme!!!

Verônica olhou para Ned.

V: Bom o papo está bom, mas tenho muitas tarefas para cumprir!!!

Em poucos minutos, só restou Nanda e Andry na mesa.

Nanda: Será que agora você reparou???

Andry: Como você consegue observar todos os detalhes???

Nanda: Tava na cara...

Andry: Deve ser coisa de mulher!!!

Nanda riu.

Nanda: Ta com inveja???

Andry: Não... você sabe que te amo!!!

Nanda: É por isso que sinto-me honrada de ter alguém como você ao meu lado!!!

Andry a abraçou, puxando-a mais para perto de si.

Nanda: Agora não... temos muitas coisas para fazer!!!

Andry meio a contra gosto levantou-se, juntamente com Nanda e foram realizar suas tarefas.

No moinho, Roxton e Madge conversavam enquanto Roxton tentava arrumá-lo.

M: É a quinta vez só esta semana que este moinho quebra!!!

R: Do que está reclamando??? Eu sempre fico com a parte mais pesada!!!

M: Pelo menos estamos juntos...

R: É por isso que às vezes gosto de vir pra cá... não me importo de ter que fazer o serviço sujo, contando que você esteja comigo!!!

M: Acho que estamos dando muito na cara...

R: Não sei por que ainda insiste em esconder o nosso relacionamento???

M: Você sabe... eu ainda não me sinto pronta!!!

R: Não vou falar mais nada!!!

M: Temos que ser mais discretos!!!

R: Mais??? Não tem jeito...

M: Nanda quase que descobre...

R: Se fosse eu tinha contado naquela hora!!!

M: Você não seria doido...

R: Eu te amo... eu só quero estar do seu lado... qual o problema dos outros saberem???

M: Todos... entenda... isso também não é fácil pra mim!!!

R: Às vezes não da para entender viu...

M: Minha fama me precede... você sabe disso...

R: Quem disse que quero saber de sua fama???

M: Roxton??? Por favor...

R: Já falamos sobre isso... você merece muito mais do que se permite ter!!!

M: Não é tão simples assim!!!

R: Olha para Nanda e o Andry... olha como estão felizes!!!

M: É diferente...

R: Não é não... a diferença é que ela preocupa mais com a própria felicidade do que com o passado!!!

M: Não dá...

R: Não dá ou nunca tentou???

Madge abaixou a cabeça e pôs-se a chorar.

M: Você nunca vai saber o que é o meu passado... tudo o que tive que passar até chegar aqui...

R: Você tem razão... porém, todos nós tivemos problemas e ainda os temos... temos três opções: Seguir sempre em frente, parar e esperar passar ou voltar para o inicio!!!

M: Eu não sei o que fazer...

R: Sei que é difícil... mas, a opção certa seria seguir sempre em frente, mesmo por que sempre encontrará alguém na mesma condição em que se encontra, precisando de algum conselho... também, poderá encontrar pessoas que acompanharam você por este caminho e, te ajudará no que for preciso!!!

Madge chorava copiosamente. Nunca havia escutado algo assim, havia mudado, mas ainda faltava muita coisa para poder ser uma pessoa melhor.

M: Acho que eu tenho é medo!!! Medo que meu passado venha me assombrar novamente...

R: Todos nós temos medos... e isso não é nenhuma vergonha!!!

Continua...


End file.
